La Felicidad si existe
by anni-chan147
Summary: Pense nunca conocer la felicidad,pero gracias ati, se que no es una palabra efimera. Esta es mi historia,mi nombre Naruto Uchiha. Me costo trabajo encontrarte Sasuke-No te pedi que me buscaras.-demuestrame que la felicidad si existe.Sasuke-Naruko es mujer
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, no me pertenece, es de M. kishimoto.

La siguiente historia es invención mía.

La pareja es Sasuke y Naruto (el es mujer)

Bueno esta es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía Naruto, mientras veía el episodio cuando sasuke deja la aldea, y de la pelea en el valle del fin.

Advertencias: Contiene Spoiler de Manga y Capítulos de Naruto Shippuden.

-Lalala- Dialogo de los personajes.

-Lalala- Pensamientos de los personajes, o cosas importantes.

(Lalala): Talvez soy yo hablando.

_______________________________________________________

Prologo

La felicidad la definen como: Una condición o estado de bienestar, satisfacción, placer; existencia alegre, placentera, sin problemas; la reacción a las cosas agradables que le suceden a uno.

Si me hubieran preguntado hace 3 años, que era felicidad, yo les abría contestado, "que era algo que alguien como ella, nunca conocería". Si sin duda eso hubiera contestado, pero algo cambio.

Para que puedan entender mi respuesta y mi cambio, primero debo contarles mi pasado oscuro y mi presente y futuro prometedor. Mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha y esta en mi historia.

**Es un poco corta, pero es solo el principio.**

**La historia no va ser muy larga, unos 5 o 7 capítulos como máximo.**

**Bueno las dejo.**

**Pero antes solo le agradezco por darse el tiempo de echar un vistazo por aquí.**

"**La felicidad es algo realmente maravilloso"**

**Por anni-chan147**


	2. Capitulo 1: El inicio

Naruto, no me pertenece, es de M. kishimoto.

La siguiente historia es invención mía.

La pareja es Sasuke y Naruto (el es mujer)

Bueno esta es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía Naruto, mientras veía el episodio cuando sasuke deja la aldea, y de la pelea en el valle del fin.

Advertencias: Contiene Spoiler de Manga y Capítulos de Naruto Shippuden.

-Lalala- Dialogo de los personajes.

-Lalala- Pensamientos de los personajes, o cosas importantes.

(Lalala): Talvez soy yo hablando.

_______________________________________________________

**La felicidad si existe.**

**Capitulo 1: El inicio.**

La felicidad la definen como: Una condición o estado de bienestar, satisfacción, placer; existencia alegre, placentera, sin problemas; la reacción a las cosas agradables que le suceden a uno.

Si me hubieran preguntado hace 3 años, que era felicidad, yo les abría contestado, "que era algo que alguien como ella, nunca conocería". Si sin duda eso hubiera contestado, pero algo cambio.

Para que puedan entender mi respuesta y mi cambio, primero debo contarles mi pasado oscuro y mi presente y futuro prometedor. Mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha y esta en mi historia.

Nací el 10 de Octubre, mis padres Minato Namikase, el Cuarto hokage o Yondaime como lo llamaban, mi madre Kushina Uzumaki mismo día, ambos murieron ese día, mi madre al darme a luz, mientras mi padre murió al enfrentarse al Kyubi Para poder contener el poder de este Bijū, usó el Fūin jutsu: shiki fūjin, una técnica prohibida de sellado con la que tubo que encerrar al zorro dentro de mi, su hija recién nacida, Naruto Uzumaki.

A partir de ese momento quede sola, el Tercer Hokage, me tomo como su protegida, sino hubiese sido así, talvez yo no les estuviera contando esto. Los primeros años de su vida, la pasó siendo odiado por todos sin saber la razón de ello, más tarde sen entero al ser engañado para robar un pergamino muy importante. Logre graduarme gracias a que le había demostrado a Iruka-sensei que podía ser diferente.

Todos se habían sorprendido el día, que me vieron aparecer en la clase donde asignarían a los grupos ninjas, y a su sensei. Ese día Sasuke Uchiha e yo nos dimos un beso por error, realmente pensé que era asqueroso, iniciamos una discusión donde nacieron los sobrenombres **"Teme",** y **"Dobe**" nacieron.

Por desgracia para ese momento, el fue uno de los miembros del equipo no. 7 "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto" nuestro sensei fue Hatate Kakashi El famoso "Ninja Copia".

Hasta ese momento solía ser una chica que hacia de las suyas por toda la aldea, no deja de repetir que seria Hokage y que conseguiría el respeto de la aldea, pero no hacia mucho por conseguirlo, realmente sacaba las peores calificaciones de la academia, era sin duda la típica chica problema. Pero, tras el combate con Zabuza y su encuentro con Haku, ambos ninjas del País de la Ola tomo la determinación de seguir -**mi propio camino del ninja-**, prometiendo no convierte en una mera arma en manos de otro. Me juro a mi misma que -**nunca se rendiría y que tampoco se retractaría de sus palabras-.**

Mi relación con Sakura y Sasuke mejora a partir de esa misión había mejorado, Sakura e yo éramos algo parecidas a amigas, aunque se que al principio me odio, por que me convertí en la mejor amiga de Sasuke, o debería decir su único amigo (me refiero a que no tenia a nadie mas). Pero más bien éramos algo así como amigos-rivales, ni uno ni el otro, podía dejarse vencer por el otro.

**¿Tú no puedes vencerme?**

**¿Por qué?, por ser mujer.**

**Si, por ser mujer, yo debo ser mejor que cualquiera, y si para eso debo pasar por encima de muchos, lo haré.**

**Es por eso, que yo te venceré, lograre ser mejor que tu y que todos, are que toda Konoha me respete, y mas tarde me convertiré en Hokage.**

Así acababan todas sus peleas, hasta que un día le vencí, me había hecho fuerte en poco tiempo y el no pudo resistirlo, se marcho, dejo la aldea para convertirse en un traidor, se fue con un Sanin "Orichumaru", solo para conseguir poder. Ese día su vida se había derrumbado, había ido tras el, pero Sasuke logro derrotarlo con el poder que le proporcionaba el sello maldito, ni el poder del zorro de nueve colas había podido vencerle. Desde entonces se **"p**_**rometió traer a Sasuke de vuelta, así fuera la última cosa que hiciera".**_

Meses después, me fui a entrenar mientras viajábamos por el país, junto con Jiraya- sensei o Ero-senin como lo llamaba yo por ser un pervertido. El viaje duro aproximadamente 2 años ½, después de eso volvimos a Konoha, yo me había vuelto bastante fuerte, había desarrollado un montón de técnicas incluyendo el Rasengan.

Regresando a Konoha se encontró con todos sus amigos, su relación con Sakura había mejorado en gran manera, ahora eran amigas verdaderas al igual que con Ino y Hinata, como con Tenten. Todas éramos mujeres, teníamos que estar unidas, había dicho Hinata. Y con los hombres se llevaba bien, realmente su vida había sido pesada, así que siempre le habían gustado mas las cosas relacionadas con ninjas, entrenamientos excesivos al lado de Rock Lee, o de Neji, estos se habían vuelto amigos cercanos, cuando lo venció en los exámenes Chunin, o cuando Shikamaru decía que era _-__**"demasiada problemática**_**"-** cada vez que me veía entrenando con uno de estos, o haciéndole la competencia a Choji a ver quien comía mas, y su vida era realmente complicada.

Después que se comprobara su nivel de ninja, el equipo 7, volvió, pero esta vez con dos integrantes nuevos, Sai y Yamato, ambos miembros del Ambu, debido a que Kakashi-sensei estaba en el hospital.

**Uchiha-traidor, no vale la pena traerle de vuelta.-**dijo sai con desprecio.

**Atrévete a repetirlo y te matare.** –le dije.

**Uchiha-traidor-**dijo desafiándolo.

El e yo nos odiamos en gran manera, nadie tenía derecho de llamar así a Sasuke, no cuando haría todo lo posible por hacerle volver.

La misión para traer a Sasuke de vuelta comenzó poco antes de que se cumplieran los 3 años desde que este había abandonado la aldea. Habíamos encontrado la guarida de Orichumaru por mucho tiempo, y la habíamos encontrado, ahí estaba frente a frente con Sasuke, su mejor amigo y su rival.

**Sasuke**- había susurrado al verlo.

**Naruto**- dijo con su voz aguda.

Sin duda el había crecido, estaba mas alto, cerca de 1.73 para ser un joven de 16 años de edad, se podía ver que había estado entrenando mucho, su rostro se veía mas maduro, incluso podía decir que se veía sumamente atractivo.

**Aun tras de mi, solo pierdes tu tiempo**- afirmo, al poner un brazo en su hombro.

**Como puedo perder mi tiempo, solo estoy tratando de devolver un amigo a su hogar, a nuestro hogar-** dije firmemente.

**Yo nunca volveré a Konoha, solo necesito poder, para matar a mi hermano.**

**Y después que Sasuke, después te darás cuenta que estas totalmente solo, solo Sasuke**.

**Deberías estar luchando para convertirte en hokage.**

**Dime Sasuke, como puede uno convertirse en Hokage, sin siquiera poder salvar a mi mejor amigo de las garras de alguien malvado.**

**Vete Naruto, este no es lugar, para un joven como tu, tu lugar esta en Konoha, vete.-**dijo antes que llegaran los demás miembros del equipo.

**Que insinúas Teme, que este no es mi lugar porque soy mujer.-**inflo sus cachetes graciosamente**.**

**Dobe- **dijo solo para si mismo, esos momentos le hacían desear volver a Konoha, y olvidarse de todo. Pero con el paso de los años el odio y su deseo de venganza hacia su hermano había crecido, superado con creces todo lo demás.

Todo lo demás había pasado muy rápido, el la había intentado matar una vez mas, esta vez Sai lo había evitado, pero en el transcurso de ello Sakura y el Capitán Yamato habían salido heridos.

2 Años después.

Durante este tiempo, habían pasado muchas cosas, había recibido un entrenamiento especial de los sapos ermitaños Fukasaku que estuvo supervisando su entrenamiento, donde se había sido el primero en completar el modo Ermitaño. Cuando regreso a Konoha la encontró completamente destruida, y siendo atacada por Pein y Konan miembros de Akatsuki, tuvo que enfrentarse a el. Esa batalla casi la había perdido, al caer en su trampa y casi liberar al kyubi. También fue el día que supo la verdad acerca de su nacimiento, y que El Yondaime era en realidad su padre, con esta información renovó sus fuerzas logrando vencer a si a Pein, Konan, y a Nagato, el que estaba detrás de este ataque.

Ese día se habían perdido, muchas personas, entre ellas estuvo Hinata, Shizune y Tsunade-sama "El Quinto Hokage", y a muchos Ninjas, además de ciudadanos de Konoha. Kakashi tomo el lugar de Tsunade, como 6to. Hokage, y a Shikamaru como su consejero para levantar a Konoha de las ruinas, el consejo de ancianos se había disuelto, al intentar tomar el poder, se relevo que ellos habían estado esperando un ataque para así subir al poder.

Ahora actualmente Konoha se había levantado de las cenizas, había firmado tratados de paz con casi todo el mundo Shinobi, lo que había resultado realmente fácil, pues conocieron lo fuerte que era Konoha, al levantarse tan rápido, de un ataque de tal magnitud. Habían acabado con todo Akatsuki, incluso con el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, quien poseía el poder de Uchiha Madara, y resultara se el antiguo compañero de equipo de Kakashi, Uchiha Obito.

2 Años después.

En este periodo de tiempo, las cosas estaban más que cambiadas, Shikamaru se había casado con Temari, y actualmente se encontraban de luna de miel, viajaron a unas playas. Neji actualmente estaba de novio de Tenten, quien se casaría dentro de 3 semanas y así tomar el lugar de Hinata como líder de la familia Hyuga. Ino y Choji vivían juntos desde hace 3 meses. Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro y hasta Rock Lee e incluso el antisocial de Sai, tenían novia o comenzaban con una relación. Todos menos ella, que acaso no merecía ser feliz. **–No-** le había contestado su subconsciente.

**Naruto, que haces ahí sentada, ven baja, que kakashi quiere verte**.- Dijo Sakura, sosteniendo un bulto en sus brazos.

**Que es lo que quiere, Kakashi-sensei ahora, una misión.**- dijo ilusionada.

**No lo se, vamos**.- dijo antes de que tomaran rumbo a la torre Hokage.

**Llegaron tan solo en unos pocos minutos, Kakashi estaba sentado en la ventana, leyendo su adorado libro**.

**Kakashi-** había gritado Sakura al ver lo que hacia.- **Ya te he dicho que no deberías leer ese libro mientras estas aquí.**

**Sakura, Naruto, ya han llegado.- dijo poniendo su ojito feliz.**

**Que es lo que pasa Kakashi-sensei**

**Ya no soy mas tu sensei Naruto**- dijo guardando su libro, y caminando hasta acercarse a Sakura y tomar un bebe de sus brazos.- **Hola Sakumo.**

**Lose, lose, pero es el habito**- dije disculpándose.

**He pensado Naruto, que ya estas mas que listo, para esta misión.**

**Misión, que clase de misión.**

**Sasuke… se que ya han pasado cerca de 4 años desde la ultima vez que lo viste. También que cerca de 2 años que no oímos de el, desde que se encontró el cuerpo de Itachi, pero el aun debe estar por ahí.**

**Estas dándome permiso para ir a buscarle y traerle**.-dijo exaltado Naruto.

**Si**.-dijo- **Creo que ya eres lo suficiente mayor, para hacer tu propia vida. No creo que muchos se atrevan a lastimarte, pero los que se atrevan se llevaran una grata sorpresa. Solo tienes que prometer volver Naruto, tú sin duda serás la 7to. Hokage. Aun siendo mujer, dile a Sasuke cunado lo encuentres.**

**Gracias, kakashi, gracias, saldré mañana mismo**. -salio por la ventana y se alejo de la torre.

**Estas seguro de lo que haces Kakashi, tengo miedo por ella- **dijo acercándose para besarlo**.**

**Seguro Sakura, el nos ha demostrado a todos lo buenos que es, ahora es tiempo de que ella sea feliz. De lo que no estoy seguro es cuando volverá, o si lograra traer a Sasuke en una pieza, o que en realidad vuelvan tan solo 2.**

**Que estas insinuado- **inquirió.

**Si alguien se merece ser feliz, ese es Naruto, y ella solo será feliz a lado de Sasuke, y lo mismo pienso de el, no por nada un tiempo fue la única con la que se permitió tener lazos, nadie mas lo pudo hacer.**

**Si, será cuestión de tiempo antes de que se den cuenta que están hechos el uno para el otro. Espero que vuelvan pronto, después de todo Sakumo necesita compañeros de juegos.**

_**Cuanto había esperado por ir tras Sasuke-**_ pensó Naruto.

No había tardado en arreglar sus cosas, se había despedido de sus amigos e iba tras Sasuke.

**Esta vez te traeré de vuelta, Bastado.- **grito al salir de la aldea.

**Hasta aquí dejo la historia.**

**Quiero agradecerles de antemano si se dan el tiempo de echarse un vistazo por aquí.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, o sus pensamientos.**

**Nos vemos después, espero actualizar pronto.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

"**Todos tienen derecho a vivir sus vidas, incluso si estas ya no les pertenecen"**

Por Anni-chan147

"**Vivir fue, y será el mayor privilegio que nos han dado. Aprovecharlo es nuestro deber, desaprovecharlo es una perdida de tiempo"**

Por Anni-chan147


	3. Capitulo 2

Naruto, no me pertenece, es de M. kishimoto.

La siguiente historia es invención mía.

La pareja es Sasuke y Naruto (el es mujer)

Bueno esta es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía Naruto, mientras veía el episodio cuando sasuke deja la aldea, y de la pelea en el valle del fin.

Advertencias: Contiene Spoiler de Manga y Capítulos de Naruto Shippuden.

**-Lalala-** Dialogo de los personajes.

_**-Lalala**_- Pensamientos de los personajes, o cosas importantes.

(Lalala): Talvez soy yo hablando.

_________________________________________________________

**La Felicidad Si Existe.**

**Capitulo 2: La Aldea Oculta del Sonido.**

Había pasado un año aproximadamente desde que dejo Konoha para ir tras Sasuke. Ahora estaba por entrar a la Aldea del Sonido, hace 2 meses había dado a la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Donde había sido su primera misión como el equipo 7. Las últimas noticias de Sasuke lo habían traído a esa aldea.

Flash-Back.

Acababa de llegar a la aldea, el lugar era completamente diferente de cómo lo recordaba, noto que el puente llevaba su nombre en el, **"El Puente del Gran Naruto" **decía, solo que actualmente ya no era Uzumaki Naruto, ahora era Namikase Naruko, ese era su verdadero nombre y como tal debía utilizarlo, se lo debía a sus padres, ambos Héroes también de Konoha.

Rumores había escuchado acerca de Sasuke y su equipo "Taka", acerca su visita a esta aldea, y de sus tres días de estadía, mas tiempo del habitual.

**Naruko-Sama-** grito el nieto de Tazuna

Ella volteo a mirarlo, lo reconoció enseguida era un viejo amigo, el nieto de Tazuna, el que los contrato para su primera misión.

**¿Qué has hecho?- **pregunto alegre.

**Ahora soy el líder de la aldea- **dijo sonriente.

**Bueno me alegro por ti.**

**A que debemos tu visita. Ya había perdido la esperanza de que vendrías.**

**Bueno yo estoy tras Sasuke, escuche rumores que estuvo en esta ciudad con su equipo "Taka"**

**Sasuke-sama vino alrededor de 3 años atrás, venia con su tres acompañantes.**

**Sabes a donde se dirigían, ¿Cómo esta el?- **su voz sonaba desesperada.

**El compañero de Sasuke, Saigetsu dejo una carta para ti-** reviso sus bolsillos- toma, creo que ahora te dejare sola, ven a visitarme mas tarde antes de que te marches.

**Si, y gracias.**- dijo Naruko.

(Solo en la carta los diálogos serán en letra normal, la narración será en negrita) Aquí comienza la carta.

**Querido Naruko.**

**Se que no me conoces soy un subordinado de Sasuke, mi nombre es Saigetsu. Hasta hace unas semanas creí que eras solo una antigua compañera de Sasuke, que estabas obsesionada con el como cualquier otra mujer, pero me equivoque y eso casi me cuesta la vida.**

**Fue después de nuestro ultimo encuentro, cuando una vez mas Sasuke trato de matarte. Alguien menciono tu nombre, yo te compare con Karin nuestra compañera, dije que eras una de las muchas que estaban obsesionadas con el, que no eras nada.**

**Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en el suelo, a causa de un puñetazo que Sasuke me había propinado. El estaba parado frente a mí, amenazándome con un Shidori en su mano.**

No vuelvas a hablar de ella, o te matare… ella es diferente.

**Después de eso desapareció, no supimos nada de el por días, cuando volvió no dijo donde había estado, pero el camino donde venia daba a Konoha, creo que el fue a verle, no se si lo hizo o no pero estoy seguro, luego nos marchamos de ahí.**

**No fue hasta 2 meses después de que lo comprendí, lo encontré sentado en una roca, alejado de nosotros cosa no rara, lo había encontrado por casualidad, el estaba observando una hoja de papel, al acercarme mas pude apreciar que era exactamente lo que estaba viendo, era un retrato, un retrato de usted. Observe la mirada de el, su cuerpo parecía relajado, tranquilo, en paz jamás lo había visto a si antes**

Sal… se que estas aquí Saigetsu-**su voz era dura**. -¿Qué haces aquí?- **guardo el retrato.**

Yo…yo no quise interrumpirte, te he encontrado por casualidad, solo caminaba.

¿Qué es lo que has visto? La reconociste no es así- **afirmo.**

Si… Naruko, yo no quise decir aquello acerca de ella, solo me deje guiar por las apariencias pensé que la odiabas, no pensé que fuese importante para ti.

Ella lo es, es mi mejor amiga y el único lazo que ha sobrevivido aun después de intentar destruirlo tantas veces…ella no se rendirá, no dejara de intentar llevarme de regreso a Konoha, y la próxima vez se lo permitiré.- **se levanto dispuesto a marcharse.**

Pero usted ha tratado de matarla.

MPH.

**Eso fue lo único que respondió, creo que ya había hablado demasiado, tenía que volver a ser el mismo. **

**Días después de eso, el comenzó a hablarme de ti, el retrato se lo había dado un miembro actual del equipo 7 un tal "SAI" alguien que por cierto Sasuke odia profundamente, esta celoso aunque no lo admitirá.**

Ella es el único lazo que me importa conserva- **dijo**

**El te ama, lo he visto en sus ojos, y por lo que el te describió se que vendrás por el, después de partir de esta aldea, iremos a la Aldea del Sonido, arreglaremos las cosas ahí, todos ahí respetan a Sasuke, ¡la Aldea del sonido será aliada de Konoha!**

**Saigetsu.**

Fin de la carta.

Fin del Flash-Back.

Ahora estaba en la entrada de la Aldea del Sonido, Ninjas Ambu habían aparecido hace unos instantes y están esperando que alguien hablase.

**¿Quién es y a que viene a la Aldea Oculta del Sonido?**

**Soy un Ninja de Konoha, busco a un Ninja llamado Saigetsu.**

**Llévenlo a la torre Hokage-** le ordeno a uno de sus compañeros.

10 minutos después.

Torre Hokage.

**Pase el Hokage lo espera, Naruko.**

**¿te conozco? Tú eres Karin. ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?**

**Pasa Saigetsu e yo queremos hablar contigo.**

Pase a la habitación, ahí estaba Saigetsu vestido como Hokage y al parecer Karin era su asistente, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo por la ventana, podías apreciar toda la aldea, era realmente hermosa.

**El no esta aquí, se marcho de aquí poco más de 2 años, con su hermano Itachi.**

Flash-Back

Íbamos a la Aldea del Sonido por unos asuntos, cuando sentimos el chacra de una persona, se estaba acercando a nosotros muy rápido, Sasuke lo reconoció de inmediato como Itachi, su hermano.

**Ototo-** dijo Itachi.

**Retírense-** dijo Sasuke.

**Itachi, se la verdad acerca del clan.**

**Quien!!!**

**No importa como me entere.**

**Entonces ya no necesitas seguir buscándome, vuelve a Konoha, vuelve con ella**.

**Es por eso que necesito que me entrenes, aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla, tu eres mas fuerte que yo, no puedo permitirme eso**. –dijo serio

Fin del Flash- back.

**Fue lo ultimo que supimos de el, partió con su hermano rumbo al norte, y no lo hemos visto, ni sabido de el desde entonces-** dijo Karin.

Se dejo caer en la silla pesadamente, en sus pensamientos rondaban ideas de cómo lo iba a encontrar ahora, su rastro terminaba en este lugar, y esos había sido hacia 2 años.

**Pero dejo esto antes de irse, parece ser un símbolo Uchiha, pero es diferente… dijo que tu entenderías.**

**No lose-** dijo tomándolo el pequeño paipai entre sus manos- **no lo recuerdo.**

**Esta bien Naruko-Kun no te esfuerces ya lo recordaras.**

**No!!!- **grito-** esto es lo que me separa de el y no lo recuerdo.**

**Solo estas cansada, Karin llévala a nuestra casa para que pueda descansar.**

**OK, ven Naruko, vamos.**

**Bien.- **dijo, solo se dejo guiar.

Salieron de la torre Hokage, comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad, observándolo todo. No fue muy difícil notar que no era la misma aldea que años atrás había visitado, hoy pudo observar que eran felices, algo que ella había olvidado en el momento en que Sasuke dejo la aldea, ella no era feliz, no tenia a su mejor amigo y rival, ni su orgullo, ni superioridad, su mundo cambio ese día, ella quería que Sasuke lo reconociera.

Naruko, hemos llegado, esta es mi casa.

Había estado tan distraída que no se percato cuando habían parado de caminar.

**Es una casa hermosa.**

**Si, bueno, yo creo que es muy grande, pero a Saigetsu le gusta.**

**Tu y el ¿viven juntos?**

**Estamos casados**

**Pues felicidades por ustedes-** dándole un abrazo.

**Gracias.**

**¿Cuándo paso?, hasta hace unos años jurabas amar a Sasuke.**

**Si, bueno, Saigetsu me hizo entender que no era para mi, que el ya tenia dueña… tu.**

**El no me quiere, solo somos compañeros de equipo.**

**Si, el no te quiere, te ama, son el uno por el otro. Encajan perfectamente y a la vez son tan diferentes.**

**Como!!!**

**Saigetsu me lo dijo 3 meses después de que Sasuke se marchara.**

Flash-Back.

**Voy a buscarlo-** dijo Karin empacando una mochila.

**¿Dónde lo buscaras?**

**No lose, pero yo se que lo encontrare, yo… yo lo amo. No debí dejar que se marchara solo.**

**El no esta solo, esta con su hermano… además el no te necesita.**

**Claro que me necesita, el me ama solo que no sabe como admitirlo.**

**Yo se donde esta el, pero antes quiero que escuches algo que debes saber.**

**Bien.**

**El no te quiere… su corazón fue ocupado mucho antes de que te conociera.**

**No es verdad.**

**Su compañera de equipo, Naruko Namikase, el la ama a ella.**

**No es verdad no tienes pruebas.**

**Recuerdas la noche que Sasuke casi me mata, recuerdas que dije que ella era como las otras, el me advirtió que jamás volviera a hablar de ella. El me dijo que ella era diferente.**

**¿Cómo puedo estar segura?**

**Sasuke me dejo esto-** mostrándole el pequeño objeto.

**¿Qué es?**

**No lose, pero el me dijo que Ella sabia lo que significaría.**

**Creo que en el fondo lo sabia- **dijo resignada.

Fin del Flash-Back

**Naruko-Kun es sábado, vamos levántat**e- dijo moviéndola de un lado a otro en la cama- _**no hay reacción**_- pensó, después una risa maliciosa adorno sus labios- **No! Sasuke no te vallas**- grito.

La reacción fue inmediata, se levanto observándolo todo y buscándolo a Sasuke.

**¡Que mala eres Karin-Chan!**

**Vamos Naruko que es sábado y es mi día libre, quedamos en entrenar y luego iríamos de compras.**

**Me visto y nos vamos-**dijo simplemente al levantarse de la cama.

9 P.m.

Después de salir de casa de Karin nos adentramos al bosque, buscando un pequeño claro que había encontrado hacia unos días.

Alrededor de dos horas duro su entrenamiento, Karin era más fuerte que la mayoría lo notabas de inmediato, no por nada Sasuke la había tenido en su equipo.

Descansaron 30 minutos después regresaron a la ciudad, rumbo al centro comercial. A Naruko no le gustaba mucho el ir de compras, pero había hecho una promesa y ella nunca rompe sus promesas.

Un total de 4 foras habían estado visitando tienda por tienda, Karin le hizo comprar muchas cosas, y gastar mucho dinero, lo cual no era un problema para ella, Jiraya le había heredado sus pertenencias entre ellas las cuentas bancarias.

Cuando al fin regresaron a casa de Karin, Saigetsu estaba ahí con la cena preparada. El había anticipado que ambas no regresaríamos hasta tarde y que no habríamos comido nada.

**Vamos Naruko he traído tu comida preferida- **notando mi rostro cansado.- **Ramen.**

**OH, muchas gracias-** mis energías habían vuelto.

1 semana ½ después

Tenía 3 semanas ½ en la Aldea del Sonido y aun no entendía a donde tenía que dirigirse.

**Naruko vamos anímate, ya lo recordaras.**

**Lo siento tan cerca y ala vez tan lejos.**

**Porque no me hablas de en que momento te diste cuenta que lo amabas, a Sasuke.**

**Fue después de que Sasuke se marcho, me sentía confundida, agotada, mi sonrisa desapareció, le prometí a Sakura que le traería de vuelta. así que al principio creí que mi obsesión era por la promesa hecha a Sakura, pero cuando nos encontramos con el, lo comprendí, mi motivación no era la promesa era por mi misma, estaba profundamente enamoradaza de Sasuke desde no se cuando.**

**Y Sakura como lo tomo.**

**Yo creo que muy bien**

**¿Qué sucedió con ella?**

**No se lo dije hasta un tiempo después, cuando ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más. Ahora ella ya esta casada con Kakashi-sensei, tienen un hijo se llama Sakumo.**

**Hatate Kakashi dices.**

**Si el mismo, el Ninja copia.**

**El era su sensei, No! Se enamoro de su sensei.**

**El tiene 34 años y te aseguro que si yo no hubiese estado enamorado ya de Sasuke me enamoro de Kakashi-sensei, ¡es tan guapo! **–expreso alegré**- nunca has visto nada tan igual debió ser la mascara que usa.**

**¿Por qué te enamoraste de Sasuke?, yo no lo comprendo el ha tratado de matarte varias veces.**

**Si eso es verdad, pero no lose, simplemente sucedió, comenzamos como rivales, yo lo odiaba por tener todo lo que yo deseaba, familia, talento e amigos, yo no tenia nada de eso y no entendía porque.**

**Todos te odiaba por el Kyuby, ¿verdad?**

**Si, pero una noche todo cambio, la masacre Uchiha, el se volvió diferente, solitario, su mirada cambio, sus ojos, yo comencé a amar sus ojos. Siempre estaba preguntándome que es lo que estaría pensando. Luego nos asignaron al mismo equipo, nos convertimos en rivales, en un momento dado ya éramos amigos, dispuestos a dar la vida uno por el otro.**

**Te mereces ser feliz Naruko, tú y Sasuke lo merecen. Se que recordaras lo que es ese símbolo, se que lo encontraras.**

4 de la mañana.

Sueño Naruko.

Era como las 5 am. Solo Sasuke y ella estaban despiertos, estaban a un día de llegar a Konoha, estaban en una rama de un árbol. El estaba sentado recargando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, Naruko estaba acostada mirando hacia el cielo, usando el muslo de una de las piernas de Sasuke como almohada. Se había vuelto costumbre durante las últimos meses, y aun mas en las misiones, el levantarse temprano y el observar el amanecer.

**Mira Naruko, hacia esa dirección**- apuntando con el dedo al norte.

**Yo no veo nada**

**Tres días hacia ya, un día antes de llegar a la Aldea de la Arena, permanece el santuario de los Uchihas, oculto esta de todos excepto para el líder del clan y su familia, es solo para ellos. En la puerta hay un extraño paipai, es parecido al nuestro solo que diferente… en ese lugar algún día entrenare-** dijo después de un rato.

**¿Por qué me lo dices?**

**Porque he querido hacerlo.**

**Pero Sasuke**- dijo sentándose.

**A veces te comportas como una niña.**

**Soy una niña no los ha notado.**

**No!!! … tu eres diferente-** dijo antes de bajar del árbol y alejarse.

**Fin del sueño.**

**Sasuke-**grito-Sasuke no te vallas.

**Naruko, Naruko despierta**-dijo zarandeándola.

**Se donde esta –**dijo al despertar.

**¿Dónde esta?**

**Bueno es un lugar oculto, solo Sasuke sabe y el me lo dijo a mi.**

**Y no nos lo dirás ¿verdad?**

**No- dijo empacando sus cosas-** no me corresponde a mi.

**Bien, ¿pero que haces?**

**Yo me voy, no puedo perder mas tiempo, si me voy ahora llegare en 3 días.**

**Son las 3 de la mañana, puedes esperar hasta que amanezca.**

**No Karin, lo siento ya debo irme, despídeme de todos, adiós** –dijo saltando por la ventana.

_**Tenías razón Sasuke, ella es diferente, no me imagino las cosas si ella no estuviera, no me imagino lo que hubieses hecho si ella no estuviera en tu vida.-**_pensó.

_______________________________________________

"_**La vida se basa en sueños, en ellos somos felices, en ellos somos infelices. Pero todo puede cambiar cambiando nuestros sueños"**_

Por Anni-chan147

Bueno aquí esta la historia

Saya_Uchiha: quiero agradecerte tus comentario, la pareja de Kakashi/Sakura me pareció algo nuevo y diferente, era el o SAI, pero me ha convencido mas ellos. Gracias por todo y por leer las críticas y comentarios son bien aceptadas.

Dalanimenaru:Gracias

Judai:Gracias

Quiero agradecer a todos lo que han leído, pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo, al final de esta semana.

Arigato.


End file.
